


Lawsuits suck

by Metalchick36



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Iron Maiden (Band)
Genre: Demon Summoning, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalchick36/pseuds/Metalchick36
Summary: Companion story to "Papa Eddie". Eddie the Head comforts Tobias while going through the lawsuit with his former ghouls. Eddie offers to take care of them, but Tobias declines. Steve Harris has also told Eddie to not meddle in it like he told him not to do in his own lawsuit against Dennis Wilcock (former singer of Iron Maiden) Eddie also has his eyes on some of the new nameless ghouls and ghoulettes. implied Adrian Smith/Dave Murray slash. Contains flashback scene.





	Lawsuits suck

**Author's Note:**

> This was also written to vent about the results of the former ghouls appealing their loss against Tobias. Despite being on Tobias' side, I tried to write it to not upset those on the former ghouls' side. Remember, this is just fiction! In no way would this relate to real life, especially since Eddie isn't real.

The band had started up the Legacy of the Beast tour, and Eddie was back to his Trooper persona, except he was a little singed as the result of having too much fun with Bruce's new flamethrowers. Steve wasn't happy about that, but Bruce thought it added a unique look to Eddie, and Eddie agreed.

 

The Book of Souls tour was great, but the Legacy tour was the most fun the band ever had. Eddie was also having a ton of fun, even kidnapping their tour manager in the back of a golf cart. Eddie wasn't gonna hurt him, but he had the cops called on him. But hey, it made for a great Youtube video.

 

The best part was getting Hallowed be thy Name back on the setlist after that stupid lawsuit made the band remove it. Now that scumbag lawyer was suing Steve again. Eddie wanted to go after him and Dennis Wilcock. He never liked Dennis anyways and never really initiated him into the band the way he did with the others.

 

Being a demon, Eddie liked anyone, male or female, except for anyone under 18. Eddie may be horny, but he would never cross that line.

 

But back on the lawsuit...Eddie offered to take care of that lawyer, but Steve kept putting his foot down and told him, “Absolutely not! Don't even think about it!” Eddie would say, “Can't I just mess with him just a little bit?” But Steve would say, “Not one finger on him! Same goes for Dennis too!” Eddie huffed and replied, “Fine!”

 

But Eddie did point out the posts that lawyer made on the Maiden's World group page, and swearing to Steve that he pulled no tricks and that the lawyer really did post those himself. Steve brought it up to his lawyer and was brought up before a judge. “Well Steve, you were right! I didn't even lift a finger and he managed to hang himself!” Eddie said with a cackle. “Yes, and I 'ope this'll be the last time he does this to us.” Steve replied.

 

Eddie then said, “If only those ex-ghouls in Ghost were that stupid too, then their lawsuit would also be over!” Steve looked at him and said, “Now Eddie, you remember what I told you about staying out of other band business?” Eddie replies, “But Tobias is my friend! And I consider him part of this family! Remember how he was last year when he was with us?”

 

Flashing back to the Book of Souls tour...

 

Eddie was hanging around backstage. The new ghouls were walking around and Eddie couldn't help but notice the ghoul that had been dubbed Fire Ghoul. Unmasked, he was guitarist Ben Cristo and he was hot looking. Eddie licked his lips and was getting ready to seduce the guitarist, but then Tobias came out of a room and looked upset.

 

Ben went over to check on him and asked, “Lawsuit?” Tobias nodded and answered, “They won't accept the offer and want all my financial records.” He rubbed his hands down his face and said, “I just want this to be over!” Ben put his hand on his shoulder and said, “Well we're here for you, and so are your fans out there.” Tobias replied, “Thanks, but this is my burden to bear.”

 

After Ben walked away, Tobias cried. Eddie watched as the guitarist walked away, but he felt that Tobias needed his attention more. Tobias stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, a large hand. “Oh hi Eddie! I'm sorry you have to see me like this.” he sniffled. “It's OK. Steve always said that you're allowed to sulk for a couple hours at least but then get it on with things.” Tobias says, “I think I've sulked longer than that.” Eddie pulls Tobias in a hug and says, “Well go ahead and sulk a little longer.”

 

So Tobias wrapped his arms around Eddie's waist as he explained how he had payed his ex-ghouls out of his own pocket, but it wasn't enough for them. Eddie listened as he poured his story to him. At the end, Eddie says, “You know, since you are my friend, I can take care of those guys for you, just say the word!” Tobias looked at Eddie and quickly said, “Oh no, I don't want you to kill them!” Eddie responds, “I wasn't planning to, but...I could do that too. Nah, I was just gonna rough them up a little.” Tobias replies, “Thanks, but I'd rather handle this myself.” Eddie frowned and said, “Alright, but if you change your mind, you can summon me anytime!” Tobias stands up and says, “I'll keep that mind.”

 

Eddie bends down to kiss Tobias on the lips, which still took him by surprise, but Bruce has told him that Eddie does that if he likes you and wants to initiate you in the Iron Maiden family. Eddie then asks, “So um...you think I could have some time with your newest guitarist before you guys go up on stage?” Tobias asks, “You mean Ben?” Eddie answers, “Yes him! He's quite hot looking.” Tobias answered, “I think he's hanging out with your guys, he mentioned wanting to talk guitar shop with Dave, Adrian, and Janick.” Eddie heads down the hall toward his bands' dressing rooms. “Please be gentle with him! I need him to be able to perform!” Tobias called out to Eddie, who looked back and replied, “I'll try to remember the lubricant.”

 

Eddie walks into the dressing room where he sees Ben sitting between Adrian and Dave on the couch. He's telling them about other bands he plays in and the differences of being in Ghost. “...anyways, being anonymous does have it's advantages, but sometimes I do want the recognition. Although I think some of the fans already know who I...am.” he stops when he sees Eddie. “Whoa! Is that a new costume, he looks so real!” Ben says about Eddie.

 

Adrian and Dave laugh. Ben looks at them and says, “What?” Dave asks Adrian, “Should we tell him?” “Tell me what?” Ben asked. “And ruin the surprise?” Eddie spoke up. Ben looked surprised and studied Eddie closely. His mouth not only moved, but he also noticed the flames in his eye sockets. “Either someone put something in my beer and I'm tripping, or this is...” Ben started to panic. “Yes he's real. Relax.” Dave said as he put a reassuring hand on his arm.

 

“Is he gonna kill me!?” Ben fearfully asked. “He would've done it already. He wants the total opposite with you.” Adrian explained. “And what is the opposite?” Ben asked, before he noticed the flames changing color to blue. “This means he likes you. Just go along with it, it's a lot easier if you do.” Adrian said. Then Dave adds, “We've all done this, well...some of us didn't have a choice, but you won't regret it!”

 

So Adrian and Dave pin Ben to the couch as Eddie moves in and seduces him. Adrian and Dave are stroking his arms as they keep him held down. “Oh my God! Ohhhh!” Ben cried out in pleasure as Eddie was sucking him off. “You guys did this too!?” Ben asked before his eyes rolled back. “Yes we did.” Adrian answered. “But he did me first!” Dave added. After Eddie had finished, Adrian and Dave helped lift up Eddie's loincloth and helped Ben into position to return the favor to Eddie. “Oh geez! I can't fit this in my mouth!” Ben exclaimed at the sight of Eddie's cock. “It'll fit, just relax your jaw.” So he did and found that it did as his cock slid into his mouth easily.

 

Ben's thinking “What am I doing? I'm not gay!” Then gets startled when he hears Eddie's voice say, “Everyone's a little gay.” Ben moaned in surprise. “Yes, he can read your mind.” Adrian said. Eddie then says out loud, “Yep! And I can see your dirty thought on Tobias!” Adrian scolds him, “Eddie! What did we tell you about exploring people's private thoughts?”

 

End of Flashback...

 

Eddie smiled at the memory. Steve was looking at him and said, “I think you lost track of what you were talking about in the first place. Ghosts' lawsuit?” Eddie laughed and said, “Oh yeah! But that memory with Ben was so good! I also remember how Adrian and Dave couldn't keep their hands off each other after we finished up. I think I need to go to a dressing room now!” Steve calls out to him, “Don't forget to lock the door!” Eddie chuckled and said, “It'd be more fun for whoever walks in.” Steve follows him anyways and sticks a “Do not disturb” sign on the door handle. He could hear that Eddie wasted no time in beating himself off over his memory and sighed.

 

Just that memory of Ben Christo was turning Eddie on. He was bummed when he found out that he's not in Ghost anymore. Although some of the new ghouls were interesting, especially the new Ghoulettes. Eddie was interested in the one with the thick thighs since he also liked women of all sizes including the curvy girls. At least that was the only good to come out of the lawsuit.

 

After the verdict had come in, Eddie was gleeful to hear how the former ghouls lost. But then two days later, the shit really hit the fan. He could also hear someone calling for him beyond the grave and went to go talk to them. Then Eddie finally gets summoned by Tobias and went straight to him.

 

“I knew you'd call me one day. How are you holding up?” Eddie asked. He could see that Tobias had been crying and answered, “It's not over yet! They don't know when to stop!” then he gets angry and adds, “And now they have to drag my brother into this!?” Eddie tells him, “I just talked to him.” Tobias' face lit up. “Believe me, he's pissed off too.” Tobias muttered, “Do it!” Eddie asked, “You mean it?” Tobias answered, “I don't care what you do, I want them to stop!” But quickly added, “But teach them a lesson, not the permanent solution, that would be too good for them!” Eddie smiles and says, “You got it!”

 

So Eddie disappeared, then reappeared right where the former ghouls were. He expected to see them celebrating and laughing, but was surprised at what he saw. They were fighting and arguing against each other. Henke yelled at Simon, “You just had to appeal didn't you!?” Simon yells back, “Hey! I didn't know our lawyer was gonna set up that Gofundme page! And you're just as guilty because you shared it!” Henke replied, “Well if I had known it was gonna get our band merch pulled, I wouldn't have done it!” Eddie watched as they continued to yell at each other.

 

“I guess this means I don't have to do anything, bummer!” Eddie thought. But then again....there was something he could do and a smile crept up on his face. He had one other persona he had created for the Legacy of the Beast tour, which they will start up again next year. But he could at least have fun with it, so Eddie transforms into his newest Beast form and appears out of thin air over to where the former ghouls are arguing. Eddie does his imfamous scream like the one in the mobile game of the same name. Simon, Henke, Martin, Linton, and Mauro all scream.

 

Eddie puts his hands up as he hovers in the air and says, “I am the Beast!” The guys were all shaking, and Mauro appeared to be clutching his chest. Eddie saw that, but stopped his heart attack. “Oh no! You're not getting out of this so easily! I promised my friend that. By the way...did you know that Tobias is my friend?” Nobody said a word. “Hmm...you guys are so quiet now. You know...I was sent to teach you all a lesson, but it looks like you guys have already hung yourselves, well actually...your lawyer did that for you.” then chuckled. Finally Simon spoke up, “Wh-wh-what do you want?” Eddie looked stunned and says, “Oh he speaks! Just one simple thing. Drop the appeal! Or you'll hear from me again!”

 

Eddie could read their minds and hears how scared they are, some of them thinking “Oh my God, it's real! Hell is real!” He smiled at his handy work and then disappeared. The guys were left shaking, then Simon says, “Let's not speak of this to anyone!” Then he calls up their lawyer and tells him to drop the appeal. “What do you mean drop the appeal!?” he yelled. “Just do it! Then negotiate a deal to pay Tobias back in monthly payments.” Simon ordered. “but we can win this!” the lawyer replied back. “I said drop it! It's your fault that we're in this mess now! If you're not gonna do what I asked you, then we'll fire you!” “fine!” the lawyer responded in hesitation.

 

A few days later...

 

Steve summoned Eddie back. “Hey Steve! How's it going?” Eddie greeted. But Steve didn't look happy. Eddie states, “Before you ask...no I didn't kill the former ghouls. In fact...I barely had to do a thing!” Steve asked, “Then what did you do?” Eddie explained to him the story of what happened. “Hey, if you don't believe me, call Tobias up and ask him yourself how he is.”:

 

So Steve calls him up. “Hello Steve.” Tobias greeted after answering the phone. Steve speaks, “Hi, I just wanted to ask how things are going, you know...the lawsuit?” Tobias replied, “It's finally over! The guys dropped the appeal and have worked out a payment plan for the legal fees they owe.” Steve said, “Well that's good. Did you summon Eddie?” Tobias answered, “I did, and I'm sorry, but I was so desperate for this to end. I did imply that I didn't want him to kill them.” Steve replies, “Alright, well, it sounds like you were careful what you asked of him.” Tobias says, “Well he told me he didn't have to do much of anything, except appear before them as the devil. I don't think we have to worry about them telling anyone about Eddie, no one will believe them anyways."

 

Meanwhile the former ghouls now had to work harder at finding a distributor for their band merch. Martin Persner, who had remained neutral, was mad that his Tid and MCC merch was also pulled, even though he stayed out of the lawsuit. The Gofundme page was still up and their fans were still donating, and they had donated enough to help them pay off half the debt. The former ghouls then decided to offer the donors free admission to their shows and credit for their merch as a way to thank them and because they felt that it wasn't fair to make the fans pay for their mistake of suing in the first place.

 

During the beginning of the Pale Tour Named Death...

 

Eddie decided to pay a visit to Tobias, who was now in his Cardinal Copia persona. He wanted to see the new tour, and to meet the Ghoulettes. “Thank you Eddie, I know you didn't have to do much, but you still helped.”, Tobias as Cardinal said. “Anything for a friend! Now...about those Ghoulettes?” Eddie asked. “Way ahead of you.” Cardinal said, then waves for the ladies to come in and does the introduction, “Ladies! This is Eddie the head.” The Ghoulettes wave and say at the same time, “hello!” Cardinal tells Eddie, “I prepared them for you, so...you girls have fun!” All three Ghoulettes, including the one with the thick thighs, took off with Eddie to their dressing room.

 


End file.
